


Visitors to the Atlantis Settlement

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013, Treehouses, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: is it an AU? Or Atlantis's new home in Pegasus after season five? A happy ending, or the calm before the storm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors to the Atlantis Settlement

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the SGA Reversebang 2013. Blended digital artwork.  
> Artisticabandon has written a story inspired by the art, called _[Future's Past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865340)_.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/259554/259554_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
